1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a window molding for a vehicle and more particularly to a window molding for a vehicle which comprises a synthetic resin body member, a metal foil bonded to the body member and soft plastic protective layer means bonded to the foil and covering the end portions of the foil and body member to prevent contact between the foil and the body and window of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional window moldings for direct glazing to the window and body of a vehicle are made of metal foil and synthetic resin which contact a vehicle body or window, but the conventional window moldings are not rigidly fitted thereto. Thus, while the vehicle is running, vibration noises can be generated from the window moldings or the glazed parts can be damaged.
Some conventional window moldings are basically ABS resin, or a polycarbonate resin and do not have the metal portion itself in direct contact with the car body or the glass. However, in this prior art window molding, the resin is hard and the body or glass can thus be damaged by contact with this hard material. In other conventional window moldings, the metal layer may be in contact with the metal body of the vehicle. In this situation, a galvanic reaction can occur causing damage to both the vehicle body and the metal portion of the molding.